Le secret des jumeaux
by Mia Salvatore
Summary: Et si Chris avait une soeur jumelle? - Voici ma version...I hope you'll like! Commence à partir de l'épisode "Le Phoenix" !
1. Présentation

**Présentation :**

**Bonjour** à tous, voilà j'ai décidée de me lancer et de publier ma fic sur ce site que j'adore, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Dans ma fic**, Bianca n'est pas la fiancée de Chris, c'est un démon aux services de Wyatt. Et ce qui est différent surtout c'est que Chris à une sœur jumelle (ce sont de faux jumeaux, puisque lui c'est un garçon et que elle c'est une fille), qui s'appelle Vala.

**Vala** : C'est la sœur jumelle de Chris. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup, que ce soit pour le caractère ou pour ses manières et sa façon de faire. Elle ce débrouille très bien avec la magie (tout comme notre cher Chris) et adore utiliser ses pouvoirs. La chasse aux démons ne lui pose pas de problème (elle fait que ça de toute façon). Elle est un peu plus détendue que son frère qui lui on le sais tous, est un peu plus névrosé (mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore ).

**Ses pouvoirs** : figer le temps / faire exploser ( accélération des molécules ) / télékinésie (par téléportation) / téléportation et autres pouvoirs d'être de lumière qu'elle et Chris n'ont pas encore, comme : guérison, lévitation, électricité et changement d'apparence…

**Elle aime** : la chasse aux démons / la magie / son frère : Chris / sa famille / …

**Elle déteste** : les fondateurs / Bianca / les démons / …

**Vala et Chris **: Ils sont très complices et s'adorent . Chris est très protecteur envers Vala, qui n'hésite pas à prendre des risques, tout comme Vala est très protectrice envers Chris. Ils sont très liés et ressentent ce que l'autre ressent de temps en tant, sans que cela ressemble à de l'empathie. (comme tout les jumeaux ).

**Attention**** : je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne sont pas ces jumeaux qui ne se quittent pas une seconde. Ils sont juste des frère et sœur très proche (vue ce qu'ils ont vécu toutes ces années je les comprends )**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire. Je sais ça fait beaucoup de blabla, mais je trouvais important de présenter le personnage de Vala…**

**BONNE LECTURE**


	2. Chapitre 1: rencontre inattendu

**CHAPITRE 1 : rencontre inattendu**

Les sœurs étaient allaient au P3, afin de ce changer un peu les idées après la journée qu'elles avaient eu. En plus des démons qui avaient tentés de les tuer, Chris et Vala leur avaient à nouveau demander de partir à la chasse aux démons.

Piper et Phoebe étaient assises au bar et surveillaient Paige qui était avec son petit ami, avec qui elle avait décider de rompre.

Après un petit moment Paige s'approcha de ses sœurs, et s'assit sur une chaise.

**« Et celui-là, pourquoi l'as-tu quittée ? » demanda Phoebe à Paige qui venait de prendre un verre à la main.**

**« Oh, pour rien. J'ai pensée qu'il valait mieux couper cours et arrêter là, c'est mieux comme ça ! » répondit Paige.**

**« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber tout les hommes que tu fréquente ! » déclara Phoebe jouant le rôle de la grande sœur, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être, donnant un conseil à sa petite sœur.**

**« Phoebe à raison ! » intervint Piper. « Tu devrais être plus patiente. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Paige intriguée.**

**« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu laisse tomber les homme avec qui tu sort, avant même le troisième rendez-vous. Comment veux-tu trouver un jour l'homme de tes rêves, si tu ne prends pas le temps de les connaître un peu mieux ? »**

**« Oui, mais c'est facile à dire pour toi, » déclara Paige. « Tu as déjà trouvée l'homme de tes rêves, toi. Tu es mariée et tu as un fils. »**

**« Oui c'est vrais, mais il y a mieux que de ne pas vivre avec son marie parce que c'est un fondateur et de devoir élever son fils toute seul. » répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Là, elle marque un point ! » dit Phoebe à Paige montrant Piper du doit.**

**« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle marque un point ? » demanda Vala s'approchant des sœurs suivit de Chris.**

**« Salut vous-deux ! » dit Paige se tournant vers leurs êtres de lumières.**

**« Salut Paige ! » dirent Chris et Vala.**

**« Où étiez-vous passés ? » demanda Phoebe sachant déjà la réponse.**

**« On revient de l'enfer ! » dit Chris. Phoebe releva les yeux, ce qui fit rire Chris.**

**« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demanda Piper.**

**« Non merci ! » répondirent Chris et Vala.**

**« Bon ben, moi j'y vais. » dit Vala en se levant de sa chaise.**

**« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Phoebe.**

**« Faire des recherches sur le démon qui peut s'en prendre à Wyatt. » répondit-elle.**

**« Tu veux pas plutôt venir t'asseoir avec nous ? » proposa Phoebe. **

**« Aller viens, tu t'occuperas des démons plus tard ! » poursuivit PAige.**

**« Désolé, mais j'ai du travaille. » **

**« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne t'aider ? » demanda Chris.**

**« Non, ça va ! Dès que je l'aurai trouvée, je te tiendrai au courant ! » dit-elle à son frère en lui adressant un sourir avant de se diriger vers l'arrière pièce du P3.**

**« Piper, tu ne veux pas aller la chercher ?» dit Phoebe. **

**« Toi, tu arriveras à la convaincre ! » poursuivit PAige.**

**« J'yyy vais ! » dit-elle en ce levant de sa chaise.**

Vala entra dans l'arrière pièce du P3 et referma la porte derrière elle. En ce retournant, elle aperçut une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans, assise sur le canapé. Cette jeune fille portait des vêtements noirs et avait une sorte de tatouage sur son poignet gauche, représentant le feu. La fille se leva et s'approcha de Vala.

**« Bianca ? Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » déclara Vala, étonnée.**

**« Tu as l'air heureuse de me revoir ! » répliqua-t-elle.**

**« Non pas du tout ! … Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question ! » déclara Vala. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer ! » répondit Bianca. **

**« Wow, je suis soulagée ! » dit Vala en roulant ses yeux, sans vraiment penser ce qu'elle disait car si ce n'était pas pour la tuer, c'était surement de la part de Wyatt, qui les voulait, elle et Chris, vivants. **

**« Je suppose que c'est Wyatt qui t'envoie, » continua-t-elle. « Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peut pas me tuer ! Mais alors que dois-tu faire ? » demanda Vala.**

**« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu va vite le comprendre ! » dit Bianca avant de diriger sa main en plein ventre de Vala, pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs. **

A ce moment là, Piper entra dans la pièce. Voyant la scène, elle se hâta d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour faire exploser Bianca. Après que Bianca fut tuée, Vala se laissa glisser contre le mur souffrant de sa blessure. Piper s'approcha d'elle.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète, aidant Vala à se relever.**

**« Oui, … je crois ! » répondit Vala, cachant sa douleur.**

**« Mais que faisait-elle ici ? » demanda Piper. « Qui était-ce ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien ! » répondit Vala, un peu pensive.**

**Review...**


	3. Chapitre 2: une blessure cachée

**Chapitre 2 : une blessure cachée**

Les sœurs et Vala étaient allées au manoir afin de chercher l'identité du démon qui avait attaqué Vala. Léo était venu voir Wyatt, qui dormait dans sa chambre, après quoi il était allé dans le grenier où Vala se tenait debout à côté de Phoebe, assise sur un canapé. Chris avait été obligé de partir voir les fondateurs, qui l'avaient convoqué à cause de son refus de prendre en charge un protégé. Paige cherchait le démon dans le "Livre Des Ombres", à l'aide des indices donnés par Piper.

Elle tourna une page du "Livre Des Ombres" et pointa le doigt sur un démon.

**« C'est lui ? » demanda Paige à Piper, debout à côté d'elle.**

**« Non, c'était une fille » déclara Piper. « Et, elle avait une sorte de tatouage sur son poignet…gauche » finit-elle.**

**« Mais****regardez-moi****! » intervint Vala, faisant les****cent****pas. « Je n'ai rien, aucune égratignure. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais bien » dit-elle, marchant sur le parquet qui grince.**

**« Il va falloir que tu****répares****ça un jour » dit Vala à Léo, un peu hors sujet.**

**« Oui, mais si ce démon t'a attaqué, il, ou plutôt elle, reviendra » commenta Phoebe.**

**« Non, puisque Piper l'a pulvérisée****! » répliqua Vala.**

**« Mais il se pourrait bien que ses semblables continuent ce qu'elle a commencé » intervint Léo.**

**« C'est ce que je pense aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'il est nécessaire de trouver qui était ce démon » dit Piper, alors que Vala commençait à s'éloigner.**

**« Eh, eh, eh ! Où tu vas comme ça ? » se dépêcha d'ajouter Piper.**

**« Je dois travailler ! » répondit Vala, fatiguée des ordres et des questions de Piper.**

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de s'éclipser du grenier et Piper l'en empêchait.

**« Non, ça attendra, tu****vas****rester ici, compris ! » ordonna Piper.**

**« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Vala.**

**« Parce que les démons pourraient t'attaquer encore, et on ne peut pas prendre ce risque, alors il est plus prudent de rester ici » répondit Phoebe, approuvant la décision de sa grande sœur.**

**« C'est ridicule ! » commença Vala. « Et si les démons n'en avaient pas après moi ? Et ****s'ils ****en avaient après vous ? »**

**«****Ce ****ne serai pas nouveau ! » dit Paige.**

**« Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute ! » dit Vala, contente d'avoir en moins une personne étant d'accord avec ses arguments.**

**« Elle a peut-être raison ! » déclara Léo. « On est pas sûr qu'il y aura d'autres attaques contre Vala. Les démons peuvent très bien s'en prendre à vous ! »**

**« Léo a raison » acquiesça Paige. « Et puis, il se pourrait qu'il n'y****ait****plus d'attaques du tout ! »**

**« Sur ce, excusez-moi, il faut que j'y aille » dit Vala en quittant le grenier.**

**« Bon, ben, moi j'y vais aussi, Richard m'attend. » dit Paige se dirigeant vers la porte du grenier.**

**« Et moi, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit ! »**

Après être sortit du grenier, Vala était allée sur le Golden Gate Bridge, endroit que Chris et elle aimaient beaucoup. Elle regarda sa blessure, qu'elle avait cachée aux autres et se rappela le jour où elle et Chris avaient remonté le temps.

**FLASH BACK**

Chris et Vala étaient assis sur un banc. Tout autour était dévasté. À l'arrière plan, on pouvait remarquer le Golden Gate Bridge, à moitié détruit.

**« Tu ****penses ****qu****'il ****va marcher, ce plan ? » demanda Vala à Chris.**

**« C'est notre seule chance pour un meilleur avenir ! » répondit Chris, essayant de se convaincre que tout irai bien.**

**« Il faudrait aller lors d'une des visites ****guidées ****du manoir, pour ne pas se faire remarquer » déclara Vala.**

En effet, Wyatt avait transformé le manoir en un musée racontant, l'histoire et surtout la puissance de la magie des Halliwell.

**« Oui, tu as raison ! » dit Chris, quand tout à coup, un objet volant, une sonde, s'approcha d'eux et envoya une lumière sur le visage de Vala. Après quoi,****elle** **plissa les yeux.**

**« …Chris !... » cria-t-elle les yeux crispés.**

Chris se leva et, par télékinésie, envoya la sonde contre une pierre. Puis revint se mettre à côté de Vala.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

**« Ou…oui…elle n'a pas eut le temps de lui transmettre des informations »****répondit ****Vala, mais devant l'air inquiet de son frère, elle rétorqua : « Je suis juste une peu secouée, c'est tout ! »**

**« Il dépasse les bornes ! Maintenant, il envoie des sondes nous espionner ! Je vais le tuer ! » cria Chris, énervé.**

**« Non ! On va s'en tenir au plan ! D'accord ? » dit Vala.**

**« Mais il sait tout du plan ! »**

**« Non, puisqu'il a envoyé une sonde pour nous espionner et savoir de quoi on parle ! »**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Vala ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle décida d'en parler à Chris, mais pour le moment, elle voulait tout simplement respirer l'air frais et essayer d'oublier ses problèmes.


	4. Chapitre 3: inquiétude

**Chapitre 3 : Inquiétude **

Le lendemain matin, Vala était sur le Golden Gate Bridge. Elle avait décidé de parler à Chris, du démon qui l'avait attaqué la veille, mais sans lui parler de sa blessure, car elle ne voulait pas affoler son frère.

**« Chriiis ! Chriiis ! » appela Vala.**

**Une éclipse se forma et Chris apparut.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.**

**« Rien, pourquoi ? » répondit Vala étonnée.**

**« Tu m'as appelé ! » répliqua Chris.**

**« Est-ce qu'il faut absolument qu'il y ait un problème, pour que je t'appelle ? » déclara Vala.**

**« Non, mais d'habitude c'est le cas ! » dit Chris avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.**

**« Bon passons, où étais-tu ? » demanda Vala.**

**« J'essayais de convaincre les fondateurs, de ne plus me donner de protégés. » dit Chris. « Mais toi, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur.**

**« Oui, je vais bien ! » répondit Vala en roulant des yeux. « Mais,…je voulais te parler du démon qui m'avait attaqué hier soir ! » **

**Chris fronça les sourcils, l'air intrigué. « Léo m'a dit que Piper l'avait pulvérsié ! »**

**« C'est le cas, mais telle qu'on la connaît, elle n'est pas morte ! »**

**« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Chris. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, telle qu'on la connaît ? »**

**« Et bien,…ce que je veux dire c'est que...ce démon c'est Bianca ! » dit Vala hésitante.**

**« Bianca ? Le Phoenix ? » dit Chris alors que Vala confirma d'un hochement de la tête.**

**« Mais, comment est-ce possible ? » **

**« Un mot au hasard…Le Portail ! » dit Vala un peu moqueur. Chris lui lança un regard noir.**

**« Je sais ça,…ce que je veux savoir c'est, pourquoi être venue ici, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas repartir ? Le portail ne fonctionne que dans un seul sens,…à moins que… »**

**« Quoi, tu penses qu'elle peut ouvrir un portail dans ce sens là ? » demanda Vala.**

**« Non pas elle, mais celui qui l'a envoyé ici en est capable ! » déclara Chris.**

Au manoir, Piper et Phoebe discutaient. Piper donnait le petit déjeuner à Wyatt et Phoebe tenait une tasse de café à la main. Peige venait de se réveiller et alla rejoindre ses sœurs dans la cuisine.

**« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit Peige en bâillant.**

**« Salut ! Dis-moi, tu es rentrée à quelle heure, hier soir ? » demanda Piper.**

**« Pourquoi ? » dit Peige en guise de réponse.**

**« Parce que ce n'est pas de ton genre de faire la grasse mat. ! » répondit Piper.**

**« C'est parce que j'ai passé la nuit au P3, avec Richard. Et on a pas arrêté de danser ! » déclara Peige un large sourire sur ses lèvres.**

**« Tu t'es bien amusée ? » intervint Phoebe.**

**« Oui, c'était génial. En plus, j'adore passer du temps avec lui ! »**

**« Tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureuse, toi ? » dit Phoebe.**

**« Non, pas du tout ! » se déffendit Peige. « C'est juste que je l'apprécie. Ce n'est qu'un ami, c'est tout ! »**

**« Bien sûr ! » dit Piper peu convaincue, par les paroles de sa sœur.**

**« Bon ben, moi j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard. Bisous… » dit Phoebe en sortant de la cuisine. Ses sœurs lui dirent au revoir et on entendit la porte claquer après qu'elle soit sortie.**

**« Dis, tu n'as pas trouvée Vala étrange hier soir ! » demanda Piper.**

**« Etrange ? » répéta Peige.**

**« Oui, j'ai eue l'impression qu'elle ne voulait **_**surtout**_** pas, qu'on trouve ce démon. Et ce n'est pas son genre d'habitude ! » continua Piper.**

**« Oui, c'est vrai. D'habitude elle leur court toujours après ! » dit Peige en ricanant. « Mais de toutes façons, ça ne servirait à rien puisque tu l'as pulvérisé. »**

**« Tu as raison. » acquiesça Piper. « Et puis, pourquoi nous mettre sur le dos les démons ? En plus, ils viennent tous, chacun leur tour, sans qu'on les provoque ! » finit-elle.**

Dans un parc, le même que celui du futur, Vala apparut, se laissant tomber sur le banc, exténuée à cause de sa blessure. Bianca s'approcha d'elle sortant de derrière l'une des statues qui décoraient le parc.

**« Te voilà enfin ! » dit Bianca, alors qu'elle s'installa près de Vala sur le banc.**

**« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? » **

**« Un démon retrouve toujours sa proie. Surtout si c'est le démon de la Souce ! » **

**« Ah, j'avais oublié ! » dit Vala d'un ton sarcastique. « Alors, il t'a envoyé ici pour faire le sale boulot à sa place ? »**

**« Tu devrais éviter d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, sinon tu risques de mourir ! » déclara Bianca, ignorant le commentaire de Vala . « Et il te veut vivante ! »**

**« Tu ne finiras pas ce que tu as commencé ! » dit Vala essoufflée. Puis s'éclipsa sans laisser à Bianca le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.**

Au manoir,les trois sœurs discutaient de tout et de rien. Piper était assise sur un fauteuil, Wyatt sur ses genoux et agitait un jouet devant ce dernier. Peige quant à elle était assise sur le canapé au côté de Phoebe, qui était revenue de son travail.

**« Bon, je vais emmener Wyatt dormir, il est fatigué. » Piper se leva du fauteuil et monta les escaliers avec Wyatt dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son fils.**

Tout d'un coup, Vala apparut dans le manoir, dans le couloir d'entrée et tomba par terre. À ce bruit, Phoebe et Peige se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

**« Oh mon Dieu ! » dit Phoebe, voyant Vala allongée sur le sol et s'accroupit près de celle-ci, suivit de sa sœur.**

**« Bianca ! » dit Vala, respirant difficilement.**

**« Bianca ? Qui est-ce ? » s'interrogea Peige.**

**« Léo ! Léo ! » appela Phoebe. « Viens vite, on a besoin de toi ! » **

**Léo apparut, Chris à ses côtés.**

Vala était allongée sur le canapé du salon, Léo près d'elle essayant de la guérrir. Chris, inquiet, faisait les cents pas.

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Chris à Peige et Phoebe.**

**« On l'ignore… » répondit Peige.**

**« Comment ça, vous l'ignorez ? » s'énerva Chris.**

**« Chris, calme toi d'accord ! » le calma Phoebe. « Elle est apparue tout d'un coup et elle est tombée sur le sol. »**

**« Désolé ! » s'excusa Chris se tournant vers Léo. « Pourquoi c'est si long ? »**

**« Quelque chose empêche ma magie de fonctionner. » informa Léo.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Chris.**

**« Et bien, ma magie est aspirée avant que j'ai le temps d'atteindre la blessure pour la guérir ! » expliqua Léo. « Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! »**

**« Il faut trouver ce démon ! » dit Peige.**

**« Oui,… » acquiesça Chris. « Prenez soin de Vala d'accord, je reviens. » **

**« Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit Phoebe. **

**« En enfer ! » répondit Chris avant de s'éclipser. **

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Piper descendant les escaliers.**

**« Oh, trois fois rien, » répondit Peige. « Vala est blessée, Léo n'arrive pas à la guérir et Chris est parti en Enfer sans donner aucune explication ! » finit-elle.**

**« Oh ! » fut tout ce que réussit à dire Piper.**


	5. Chapitre 4: souvenirs

**Chapitre 4 : souvenirs**

**FLASH BACK**

**« Et voici le salon, où les sœurs ont combattu et tué plusieurs sortes de démons. Vous pouvez voir aussi, des maquettes de toutes les créatures dont se sont transformées les sœurs, tout au long de ces années ! » expliqua le guide, qui faisait visiter le manoir des sœurs Halliwell,**** devenu ****un musée racontant leur histoire.**

Chris et Vala étaient présents, mêlés à la foule, qui suivit le guide vers la cuisine.

**« Nous voici dans la cuisine des sœurs Halliwell. Ici ont été fabriquées toutes les potions, qui ont**** permis ****aux sœurs de tuer un bon nombre de démons, et dont certaines recettes se trouvent, dans le fameux Livre Des Ombres. » continua le guide. «**** Allez****…Maintenant, dirigeons nous,**** vers ****le grenier où vous pourrez voir un hologramme représentant le Livre Des Ombres…Puisque le vrai Livre, se trouve**** en possession ****du puissant sorcier. … Suivez-moi ! » termina le guide, après quoi,…la foule quitta la cuisine, à part Chris et Vala, qui ne bougèrent pas. Un démon apparut derrière eux.**

**« Eh ! Circulez, vous deux ! » déclara le démon.**

**« Je m'en occupe » chuchota Vala à son frère, puis se retourna, leva**** les ****mains comme Piper et pulvérisa le démon.**

**« Suis****-moi » dit Chris attrapant la main de sa sœur pour l'attirer dans la cave.**

**« Bon, on va attendre ici, la fermeture du musée. » proposa Chris**

**« Ok, ça marche ! » répondit Vala, en s'installant sur les escaliers, suivit de son frère, qui fit de même.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Chris était toujours dans le monde souterrain, à la recherche de Bianca, mais en vain. Il ne la trouvait pas et de toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, car il pensait à sa sœur. _Ça ne_ _sert à rien. Je dois retourner au manoir._ Pensa-t-il, quand tout d'un coup, il sentit une douleur lui traverser la poitrine. La douleur s'arrêta et Chris eut un peu de mal à se remettre debout. En se retournant, il vit Bianca, se tenant devant lui, d'un air amusé. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre l'un des rochers, froid et humide, qui les entouraient.

**« Hé, doucement Chris, » dit Bianca. « Ne me dis****pas que c'est ainsi que tu te**** comportes ****avec les jolies filles. »**

**« Non, seulement avec les garces, qui osent s'en prendre à mes proches ! » répondit Chris, sèchement.**

**« Dis-moi ce que tu me**** veux****. » reprit Bianca, ne faisant pas attention aux remarques de Chris.**

**« Je veux que tu**** répondes**** à mes questions ! » déclara Chris.**

**« Et pourquoi, crois-tu que je vais y répondre ? »**

**« Parce que tu**** veux ****rester en vie ! » dit Chris serrant**** les ****doigts autour du cou du démon.**

**« Tu ne**** peux ****pas me tuer ! » protesta-t-elle peinant de respirer.**

**« Rien ne m'en empêche ! » répondit-il serrant encore plus fort.**

**« Non…si tu …m-me**** tues ****ta soe-ur…mour-ra ! » Chris fut confus, relâcha son emprise et détourna****les yeux**** en ****pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit. Bianca se servit de ce moment d'inattention pour s'échapper.**

Chris jura et s'éclipsa au manoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**« Chris, mais où étais-tu passé ? » demanda Phoebe. « Pourquoi être allé en enfer ? »**

**« Je cherchait Bianca ! Comment va-t-elle ? » s'inquiéta Chris, se dirigeant vers sa sœur, toujours allongée sur le canapé.**

**« Bianca ? » dit Peige,**** étonnée****. « C'est le nom que Vala avait donné, non ? »**

**« Oui, c'était bien Bianca ! » confirma Phoebe.**

**« Attendez une minute, » intervint Piper. « Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » demanda-t-elle à Chris.**

**« Et bien,… je le sais parce que Vala me l'a dit. » répondit-il, en s'installant à côté de Vala.**

**« Tu veux dire qu'elle savait qui l'avait attaqué ? » poursuivit-elle.**

**Chris acquiesça et prit la main de sa sœur entre les siennes.**

**« Hah ! Je savais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose ! » déclara Piper,**** fière ****d'elle.**

**« Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Piper l'a tué ! » dit Peige, s'adressant à Chris.**

**« Oui, mais elle peut renaître de ses cendres ! »**** expliqua****-t-il. « Et c'est pour ça, qu'il faut qu'on… » Chris fut interrompu par les gémissements****de sa sœur.**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire ?** **» Vala gémit et commença à parler dans son sommeil. Seul Chris**** comprit ****de quoi elle parlait.**

**FLASH BACK**

**« On leur dira tout simplement, que nous sommes des êtres de lumières et que nous venons du futur pour protéger Wyatt. » répondit Chris entrant discrètement dans le grenier du manoir, sa sœur sur ses talons.**

**« J'espère que ça va suffire ! » dit Vala. « Bon, tu as la formule ? »**

**« Oui, mais il faut faire vite ! »**

Vala prit une craie et commença à dessiner le triquèstre sur le mur du grenier.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**« Bon, » commença Piper. «**** Chris et moi ****on cherche dans le Livre Des Ombres, Léo tu**** restes ****avec Vala, toi Peige… »**

**« Je ne peux pas,**** désolée****. » la coupa Peige, au moment où****Chris s'éclipsa dans le grenier. « J'ai mon boulot à mi-temps et comme c'est**** lié ****à la magie, je dois y aller ! »**

**« Oui, et moi je dois passer au bureau. » continua Phoebe. « Je serai**** rentrée ****d'ici une heure.»**

**« D'accord,**** allez-y,**** mais ne soyez pas**** top longues****. »**

**« On**** revient ****vite, promis ! » promirent Peige et Phoebe après quoi elles s'éclipsèrent pour gagner du temps.**

Piper s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Chris, quand Léo l'arrêta.

**« Piper, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Léo. « Tu les laisses s'en aller ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas les empêcher de vivre leur vie. » répondit Piper. « Et puis, je les appellerai quand on aura besoin d'elles. »**

**« Et si des démons attaquent ? »**

**« On se débrouillera. » répondit Piper du tac-au-tac, après quoi elle monta à son tour dans le grenier.**

Léo se retourna, après avoir laissé Piper rejoindre Chris. Mais soudain, il se fit assommer par un coup de pied de Bianca.

Bianca vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Vala.

**« On y va ! » déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître emmenant Vala avec elle.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans un appartement, Bianca apparut avec Vala, qui est toujours inconsciente. Le démon remit sa main en plein ventre de la jeune fille après quoi, une lumière passa de Vala à Bianca. Quand elle retira sa main, la sorcière se réveilla et sa blessure semblait être guérit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chris feuilletait le Livre Des Ombres, quand tout d'un coup, il sentit une douleur lui traverser le l'estomac.

Piper se retourna et vit Chrisse tenir le ventre.

**« Chris ?... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, devant le visage inquiet de Chris.**

**« Vala ! » dit-il, avant de courir vers le salon.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vala se redressa et s'assit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-elle.**

**« Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! » répondit le démon.**

**« En m'ôtant tout mes pouvoirs ? … J'espère que tu n'attends pas de** **remerciements ! »**

Bianca se leva, prit une craie et commença à dessiner le triquèstre sur l'un des murs de la pièce.

**FLASH BACK**

Après avoir finit de dessiner le triquèstre, Vala se dirigea vers Chris.

**« Ça y est ! … Vite la formule ! »**

**« Oui, tiens ! » dit Chris en tendant un bout de papier à Vala. Puis ils commencèrent à réciter la formule.**

**«**_**Nous en appelons aux anciens pouvoirs**_

_**Pour nous aider dans ces heures noires**_

**Qu'à **_**travers le temps et l'espace**_

_**Le livre**__** reprenne **__**enfin sa place ! » **_**récitèrent-ils, après quoi, le Livre Des Ombres tomba sur l'hologramme qui le représentait.**

**Chris et Vala se dépêchèrent de tourner les pages du livre, afin de trouver la formule, qui leur**** permettait**** d'ouvrir le portail.**

**« La voilà ! » s'exclama Vala.**

Ils commencèrent à réciter la formule.

**«****Écoutez****nos chants et nos rimes,**

**Afin que l'espoir****vive****en nous**

**Envoyez nous au temps d'autrefois**

**Avant que ne**** soit ****commis l'ultime crime. » **Après la formule récitée, le triquèstre s'activa et un vortex s'ouvrit. Chris et Vala se dépêchèrent de traverser le portail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	6. Chapitre 5: Retour vers le futur partie1

**A/N**

**Coucou les gens :) Me re-voici, me re-voilà! ****... Je sais que ça fait un bon moment et je ne vous promet rien pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant mais bon, après presque 1 an 'd'absence' je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre :D**

****Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire ou les phrases/expressions mal formulées! ****

**Chapitre 5 : Retour vers le futur: partie 1 **

Bianca reposa la craie.

**« Et comment comptes-tu m'emmener dans le futur ? » demanda Vala.**

** « Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le portail ne fonctionne que dans un sens ! »**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit Bianca. « On a créé un passage spécialement pour toi ! »**

** « Oh, … je suis touché ! » Vala se leva et s'approcha de Bianca. **

**« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre ?! » dit-elle d'un air amusé.**

**« Pas sans résister, mais tu n'auras pas le choix. » **

**« Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de finir quand tout d'un coup les sœurs et Chris apparurent dans la pièce.**

Bianca prit un couteau et le balança sur Piper puis disparu. Quelques secondes après, elle réapparut derrière Piper et prit le couteau figé et le plaça sur le cou de la sorcière.

**« Non ! » s'écrièrent les jumeaux tandis que Bianca se tourna vers Phoebe et Paige.**

**« Je vous conseille de poser ces fioles par terre sans gestes brusques. » dit Bianca d'une voix menaçante. **

Les sœurs posèrent doucement les fioles et reculèrent d'un pas. Chris essayait de s'éclipser mais en vain…

**« Je ne peux pas m'éclipser. » dit-il, en parlant à personne en particulier.**

**« C'est foue hein tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un peu de magie. » dit-elle serrant le couteau un peu plus autour du cou de Piper. **

**« Bianca pose ce couteau et je promets de te suivre ! » dit Vala faisant un pas en avant.**

**« D'accord mais j'ai besoin de Chris aussi. Je dois vous emmener tous les deux. » « Je vois qu'on est très demandé là-bas... » dit Chris et alla se mettre à côté de sa sœur.**

**« Non, attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Phoebe voyant les jumeaux abdiquer.**

**« On n'a pas le choix Phoebe. Elle a pris nos pouvoirs, on ne peut rien faire. » dit Chris.**

**« Ouai parce que crois- moi si je pouvais je l'enverrai valser contre le mur » grogna Vala.**

À ces mots, Bianca et les jumeaux se retournèrent afin de traverser le portail, mais Piper voulant les empêcher de partir, essaya de les figer mais à sa surprise personne ne se figea.

**« Attendez, je comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas figer Bianca mais les deux autres… pourquoi ne sont-ils pas figés ? » demanda Piper.**

**« Je ne vois qu'une seule explication à ça… » dit Phoebe avant d'être coupé par Paige.**

**« Vous êtes mi-sorcier mi-être de lumière ?! » termina Paige.**

**« Surprise ! » cria Vala ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre… Chris la regarda bizarrement et secoua sa tête en souriant légèrement.**

**« Pas le temps pour les bavardages, on doit y aller. » s'exclama Bianca d'une voix agacée. Ils se retournèrent pour partir quand tout à coup Vala eut une idée.**

**« Désolé les filles, Léo devra fixer le parquet sans nous. » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
>Bianca et les jumeaux traversèrent le portail et atterrirent dans le grenier du manoir du futur. <strong>

Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent une voix, venant de derrière les démons présents dans la pièce.

**« Bon retour à la maison ! » dit un jeune homme d'environ 23 ans, aux cheveux blonds en sortant de l'ombre et en se dirigeant vers les jumeaux. **

Chris prit la main de sa sœur et poussa celle-ci à aller se mettre derrière lui.

**« Salut Wyatt. » dit Chris. Wyatt regarda ses démons et ensuite Bianca et les ordonna de partir. **

**« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas je j'allais vous laisser me détruire . »**

**« Ce n'est pas pour te détruire qu'on a remonté le temps… » commença Chris. « C'est pour te sauver ! » termina Vala.**

**« Hmm ! Me sauver ? et de quoi exactement . »**

** « Du démon qui t'a transformé en ce monstre sans cœur et arrogant que tu es ! » s'exclama Vala énervée.**

**« Vous n'avez pas encore compris, ce n'est pas une question de bien ou de mal…c'est une question de pouvoir ! » dit Wyatt.**

**« Et le plus puissant gagne c'est ça ?! » s'exclama Chris.**

**« Et dans ce cas-là, le plus puissant c'est moi. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi… »**

**« Tu en es sûr. Parce que d'après moi, si c'était vraiment le cas tu n'aurais pas demandé que Bianca ôte nos pouvoirs avant de nous ramener ici. Tu te sens menacer par nous car tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on peut faire ensemble Chris et moi! » dit Vala s'approchant de son grand frère. **

Et avant que Chris eut le temps de réagir, Wyatt, énervé, envoya une boule d'énergie sur Vala qui la projeta sur une des tables du grenier. La table se cassa quand elle tomba dessus. Cette boule d'énergie n'était pas mortelle mais elle avait réussi à blesser Vala.  
>En voyant cela, Chris courut vers Wyatt et le frappa avec un coup de poing qui énerva Wyatt encore plus.<p>

**« Ne t'approche plus d'elle! Compris ?! » cria Chris. « Laisse là en dehors de ça ! »**

Chris se tourna et commença à se diriger vers sa sœur mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il sentit son cœur se presser. Il se tourna vers Wyatt et le vit debout formant un poing avec sa main. Il s'accroupit par terre essayant vainement de respirer.

**« Tu disais ? » dit Wyatt, serrant son poing de plus en plus fort.**

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au manoir, les filles et Léo avaient trouvé une solution pour aider les jumeaux. Ils s'étaient aidés de l'indice donné par Vala : 'le parquet' et avaient fini par comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « Léo devra fixer le parquet sans nous ».<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(dans le futur)<strong>

Wyatt, par télékinésie, balança Chris contre le mur du grenier, puis continua de marcher. Vala le vit marcher sur le parquet grinçant et aperçu qu'il semblait contenir quelque chose. Elle se leva avec un peu de difficulté et couru vers Chris.

**à suivre…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu ^^**

**Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées ou des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas :)**

**Review... ^^**


End file.
